The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of controlled deflection roll, also referred to in the art as a roll with bending or sag compensation.
Generally speaking, the controlled deflection roll of the present development is of the type comprising a stationary roll support and a roll shell which is rotatable about the stationary support. The roll shell is supported upon a plurality of pressure or support elements to which there is infed pressurized fluid medium at different pressures by means of flow channels located in the stationary support.
A controlled deflection roll of this type has become known to the art, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,044 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,283. If with such type controlled deflection roll there is infed pressurized fluid medium at different pressures to individual pressure or support elements or groups of such pressure or support elements, then heretofore this was accomplished, as a general rule, by a supply unit containing pumps and regulating valves, arranged at the region of the controlled deflection roll. The supply unit was connected with appropriate pipe lines or conduits with the stationary roll support of the controlled deflection roll. Also, in this technology, it has been proposed to secure pressure regulating valves individually at the end of the stationary roll support. However, when doing so, frequently difficulties arose in terms of adequate space for the regulators. These difficulties were intensified as, consistent with the proposals made in German Patent No. 2,632,452, a slide for rapid relief of the controlled deflection roll was arranged at the end of the stationary support i.e. for opening the outflow of the pressurized fluid medium.